


Mr. Manager Yoon Jeonghan

by DawnSoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And maybe s.m.u.t ?, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Everyone Knows Seungcheol likes Jeonghan except for Seungcheol, Fans think Jeonghan is Seungcheol's boyfriend but then they later find out he's the new manager, I love my dads, I love these two uwu, I want them to kiss soon uwu, Jeonghan thinks Seungcheol is flirting with him but Seungcheol thinks he's being nice lol, Jeonghan will lowkey have a crush on him, M/M, Manager - Freeform, Manager Jeonghan, Maybe I'll add in some more ships later uwu, These two will get together don't worry, who knows im pretty bad at writing ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSoap/pseuds/DawnSoap
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan, fresh out of college and looking for a new career. Jeonghan graduated high school early at the age of 16 (non korean age). While in uni he studied psychology and business management, he studied for 4 years at Seoul National University ending up in the top 10 of his class. To say the least, he is a very smart and bright young man.Jeonghan would have never thought he would end up in front of Pledis Entertainment interviewing for an Idol Management job but here he is, doing just that.





	1. Start of a New Me

Jeonghan would have never thought he would end up in front of Pledis Entertainment interviewing for an Idol Management job but here he is, doing just that.

“Welcome Mr. Yoon, please take a seat.” Mr. Kim, the interviewer, said as Jeonghan entered the room. He quickly sat down in front of the desk.

Mr. Kim looked down at a few sheets of paper on his desk. “I see from your resume that your schooling is quite impressive. Why would you choose this particular job instead of going into another field?” 

Jeonghan smiled “I thought this job would give me a lot of enjoyment. I have always wondered what being an idol manager would be like and how stressful it would be.”

Mr. Kim’s lips upturned into a smile. “What makes you think you are qualified for this job?” 

Jeonghan inhaled “I studied both Business Management and Psychology. Because of my business management classes I think that I can use that knowledge and apply it for this company. While on the other hand my classes in psychology will help me empathize with whomever I will be in charge of.”

“Hmm...Do you know what group is in need of another manager?”

“On your website it stated that another manager position was open for Seventeen.” 

“How much information do you know about Seventeen?”

Jeonghan thought for a second. “Well the member names are S.coups, Vernon, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Joshua, Seungkwan, DK, Woozi, Hoshi, The8, Jun and Dino. There are 4 subunits within Seventeen and those are the Hip-hop unit, Vocal unit, Performance unit and the leaders.” Jeonghan took a sip of water “They debuted around a year ago and are growing steadily.” (Knowing the members names doesn’t mean that he recognize them.)

Mr Kim nodded “How far away do you live?”

“I have not found a place yet. Once I find a job I plan to get an apartment near the building so I can walk there.”

Mr Kim cleared his throat “Well you are the last person I have to interview today. I would have never thought I would come to a conclusion this quickly but you are the most qualified and the most knowledgeable to manage my dearest Seventeen. Having someone this young for a management position might be a risk but it might also reward greatly since you can relate with the boys a lot more than an older person.” Mr Kim got up from his seat which made Jeonghan do the same.

“Han Seong-su-nim said he wanted someone by the end of the day today since they have a busy schedule next week.” He extended his hand out to Jeonghan “Since today is midday Friday, can you start on Monday?” Jeonghan was shocked at this but quickly took his hand.

“Y-yes.”

“Welcome aboard the Pledis Entertainment family, Yoon Jeonghan. My secretary Mrs. Soo will tell you some information about the boys and your job.” Mr. Kim smiled as Mrs. Soo came to collect Jeonghan.

Once in the hallway Mrs. Soo stopped “I am sorry I will not have your nametag ready until Monday morning, I hope that is okay with you.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Oh no it is fine. I am a little shocked that I got this job right after the interview.”

She laughed cutely. “Well the boys are not here right now, they went to lunch around an hour ago and should be back soon. Are you hungry? I know you don’t technically start until Monday but I can show you where we hide our snacks in the break room.” She led the way and passed through a few doors before arriving in a sizeable room that had a mini kitchen and a lot of tables and chairs.

After a few minutes of talking with her about work, she got a text message and her face lit up. “It seems that the boys are back. Mr. Kim and Han Seong-su-nim appreciate really good work ethic so I would recommend watching over the boys practice today. But you don’t have to since you start on Monday, it’s up to you though.”

“I’d love to meet them today. Can you show me where their dance studio is so I can greet them?”

“Of course, follow me.” They walked up to the third floor and into a big dancing studio. The boys were busy dancing to their upcoming title track (Very Nice) so they didn’t notice anyone coming in. Jeonghan watched in awe at how all 12 of them could be so in sync.

Jeonghan didn’t notice that Mrs. Soo left so when the song was over the 12 members looked at Jeonghan with curiosity. He panicked slightly as he bowed to them “Ah hello I will be one of your managers starting Monday. My name is Yoon Jeonghan.”

A man that he slightly recognized as the leader walked up to him. “Oh I didn’t know that they would hire someone new this quick. Kids come welcome Jeonghan.” The others quickly walked over and bowed.

“I’m sorry I only know your stage names at the moment, during the weekend i’ll study up on your actual names.” Jeonghan slapped himself internally, how could he forget to memorize their real names?

“It’s fine, our first manager took around a month to recognize everyone.” A blond guy said as he drank some water.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a manager so young, how old are you?” A very tall man asked.

“I just graduated from Seoul National University, I’m 20 years old.” There were a few gasps heard.

“You’re the same age as Seung Cheol? Wait you’re only 20 and have graduated from SNU?” 

“I-uh-”

Someone clapped their hands very loudly. “Alright guys, as much as I want to talk to Jeonghan we have a comeback soon. We need to perfect the dance.” A slow spew of ‘Yes Hoshi’’s came from the other members as they went back to the center.

The leader gave one last look at Jeonghan before going back.

Jeonghan didn’t know what to do while everyone was practicing hard. He was just standing around and doing nothing. He decided that he might as well sit down on one of the chairs by the door and wait for them to finish.

*Jeonghan’s POV*

After around an hour of waiting a woman comes through the doors which startles me. She looks around and her eyes land on me.

“Who are you…?”

I stand up and extend my arm. “I am Yoon Jeonghan, one of the new managers.” 

She shakes my hand and smiles “I am Yuri, the head manager.” she lets go and turns towards the boys. “Alright Hoshi, do you want to go out to eat or do you want us to bring something?” Everyone looks at one guy, I’m assuming he’s Hoshi.

Hoshi rubs his neck while his members give him pleading eyes. “It’s friday so I guess we can go out.” Everyone cheers and goes into a room.

“That is where the showers are.” Manager Yuri says.

“You have showers here?” 

“They practice diligently so we have one for them. Do you want to eat supper with us?”

“I don’t think I should, I just finished college so I’m broke ahah.”

“I can pay for you don’t worry. You’ll just have to spot me sometime okay? Oh yeah here’s my phone, put your phone number in the contacts. I’ll tell the boys to tell them your number when we’re eating.” She gave me her phone and I set my name as ‘Jeonghan ヾ(＾∇＾)’ She smiled when she saw what I put. “What a cute young kid haha.”

10 minutes later the boys start coming out one by one with a fresh set of clothes.

“Where can I use the bathroom?” I ask Seungkwan, one of the few members I recognize.

“You can go into that room.” He pointed at the shower door. I thanked him and walked in. Y’know in hindsight, I probably should have thought more about coming into the shower room. It was more of a locker room then a shower room. But that’s besides the point. He was met with the leader only wrapped in a towel in front of a locker. I quickly excused himself and slid by the man to go to the toilet. After he washed his hands he slowly peeked around the corner to see if the leader was still half naked. Thankfully he wasn't and was just putting on a backpack.

I may have peaked a little too much because he seemed to notice and smiled at me. Heck.

“We should hurry up before the others leave us.” He left and I quickly followed after. Once we got back into the dancing studio everyone was ready to leave so we all headed out.

We used 4 different cars to drive to a good place downtown. Thankfully I was with Yuri so I wouldn’t risk having to be with the leader.

It was around 8 pm by the time they got to the restaurant and all sat down at a huge table. Half naked dude is sitting across from me. God why does he have to be so attractive. No wait Yoon Jeonghan what are you thinking.

“Are you okay Jeonghan?”

“Oh yeah sorry I guess I didn’t realize that dozed off.”

“So Jeonghan where do you live?” The guy across from me asked. By now I’ve put the dots together (meaning I looked up what his name was in the car.) that the half naked guy I saw was Seungcheol.

“Oh I planned on getting an apartment once I found a job. Right now I’m a broke ex-college student who still lives in the dorms for another week. And if I don’t find an apartment I like within the next 2 week I’ll probably have to pay for summer dorm rent.” I mindlessly ranted off as food was being served.

“There’s a few apartments available in our complex. I’m sure you can find something there.” Seungcheol said while biting into his salad.

“Mmm you guys have a lot more money then I do haha. I guess I’ll look there I guess.”

“Jeonghannie~ What did you study in SNU?” DK, another member I recognize asked.

“I studied Business Management and Psychology. I graduated number 8 in my class but didn’t have a social or work life. It made me stress so much but I’m glad I graduated and got it over with. Oh my I’m ranting again I apologize.” I nervously eat my pasta.

“It’s fine, we’d all probably love hearing more about you.” Seungcheol said with a wink. I almost choked on a strand of pasta. Is he actually flirting with me or am I making this up?

I let it go and everyone quickly finished their food and split the paycheck up. 

“Can one of you guys take Jeonghan to the SNU dorm since it’s on the way to your guy’s dorm? I have a child at home and can’t really spend anymore time away from her.” Yuri says and gives me an apologetic look. Seungcheol raises his hand immediately “I knew I could trust our excellent leader. Well I’ll take my leave everyone, get home safe and have a good weekend~”

I followed Seungcheol to his car and got in the passenger side. Two other guys were in the back, I think they were Jun and The8. I gave directions to the SNU dorms. It took around 20 minutes to get there since it was around 9 at night. I thanked them for the nice meal and got out of the car. Seungcheol trailed behind me and made sure I got to the outside door safely.

“Since you’re my new manager, can I have your number?” He said with a grin.

“Oh man I forgot to give you guys my number during supper.” I shook my head and handed him my phone. We said our goodbyes and I went into my dorm and took a long hot shower. Today was such an eventful day.

17sFather: ‘Jeonghan~ Be ready tomorrow by 12 noon!’  
Jeonghan: ‘Why?’

17sFather: ‘I’m taking you out apartment shopping（๑✧∀✧๑）’

17sFather: ‘Unless you’re busy, then which I totally understand (´・ω・｀)’

Jeonghan: ‘I originally had planned to go job hunting but I guess I don’t need to do that ㅋㅋㅋ’

17sFather: ‘Alright see you then~ ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡’


	2. We made a promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol drink the night away.

*Seungcheol’s pov*

I woke up to my alarm going off. Ugh 10 am already. I took a quick shower and changed into some new clothes. Half of my members were already awake and either chatting in the living room or eating.

“So what’s everyone's plans today?” Mingyu said while drinking some coffee.

I made myself eggs while everyone was talking.

“Coups what are your plans?” Joshua asked.

I dumbed the eggs on to my plate and made toast. “Mm I’m gonna take Jeonghan apartment shopping.” Everyone went quiet and looked at me. “What?”

Wonwoo drank his tea “I didn’t know Seungcheol could fall for someone that fast.” 

I rolled my eyes “I don’t like him guys. He needs to go apartment shopping so I may as well help him out.”

“Yesterday you were lowkey flirting with him. You literally winked at him. And you followed him outside the car. You’re so whipped already.” Hansol stared at me.

I mumbled some words under my breath as I began to eat my food.

Seungcheol: ‘I’ll be ready soon, just eating some breakfast and then I’ll head over.’

Jeonghannie: ‘Eating breakfast at 11:30 pm?’

Seungcheol: ‘I woke up an hour and a half ago but didnt have time to make food :<’

Jeonghannie: ‘Alright. I’m ready so take your time and get here.’

Oh he’s already ready. I stuffed down my food and looked at myself in the mirror before rushing to the door.

“Seungcheol, dont fall too hard.” Someone yelled out as I walked out.

“Shut your-” I was cut off by the door closing. Sigh these kids.

I quickly run down to the my car and drive over to SNU. I was about to text Jeonghan that I was here but he was already waiting outside. 

“Sorry for making you wait outside. There was a bit of traffic.” I said as I opened the door for him. 

“Ahah you don’t need to do that for me.”

“I always treat my friends well. No biggie.” I turn on the radio. “Where do you want to start. My apartment complex?”

“Mmm I’m still certain that is going to be too much for me to afford in 2 weeks but we can still make an effort to look.”

*Jeonghan’s pov*

“I can help with the cost, for a few months anyway.” He said nonchalantly. I nearly choked on air. ‘Is he a really good friend or does he lowkey wanna be a sugar daddy?’

“Hmm you’ve helped me this much already, I don’t want to burden you further.”

“You’re now part of the Pledis Family, we might as well treat you right.”

“I guess we can look at those apartments.” 

And with that Seungcheol drove off towards his dorm’s complex. We talked about our favorite drinks along the way. I mentioned I lived off of coffee in University because I would stay up late studying and wake up early for my morning classes. Before we went to the apartments he stopped at a cute little coffee shop.

“Let’s go in, this place serves the best coffee in all of Seoul.” He took my hand and dragged me inside. We looked at the menu.

“Hello sirs, what would you like to order?

“Mmm how about an Iced Latte with Vanilla. What are you going to have Seungcheol?” 

“I’ll have a plain Iced Americano.” I was about to take out my card but Seungcheol already whipped his out.

“Seungcheol you know you can’t pay for everything.” We walked over to the pickup station for our drinks.

“I want to help you since you said you’re low on funds.” He said with a pout.

“I’m eventually going to have to pay you back...it’ll just keep adding up.”

“It all comes with time I guess. Oh yeah! Jeonghannie do you have a twitter? I’ll follow you. Oh let’s take a selfie as well~”

I took out my phone to check my twitter handle. “...It’s @Jeonghannie” He took out his phone and put his arms around my shoulder to take the selfie. I have to admit, it was a damn good photo with the coffee shop aesthetic in the background.

“Let’s take another one outside so I have one.” He nodded as we waited for our drinks. A few minutes past and our drinks were finally ready. We walked outside and stopped to take a selfie. I’ve said this too many times but he is really attractive. I try to shake the thought out of my head while he skips ahead to the car.

We drive to the apartment complex and see what was available. The prices ranged from $800-$4000 a month.

I sighed “I don’t know if i’ll be able to afford this...do you have any $800 rooms available? I might as well take a look.” The person nodded and told us to come with. We walked outside and into another building. We walked up 2 flights of stairs and he opened the door. It looked like so modern and chic. 2 bedroom, 1 bath, a medium kitchen, 1 small study room, a balcony and a medium living room. I liked it.

“Oh wow it looks pretty good in here.” We walked around to see all the rooms. Everything was already furnished and looked amazing. But for $800? I don’t know if I could afford that.

“I can’t decide yet since I haven't had my first paycheck. Seungcheol we’ll probably have to look at other apartments.” He frowned but nodded his head.

We thanked the seller and went back down to Seungcheol’s car. I checked twitter and saw that it blew up while we were in there. I gained 200k followers.

“Uh Seungcheol...I gained 200 thousand followers because you followed me.” I took a sip of my coffee. “I just realized you’re kind of a super star yet you’re hanging with me. This friendship seemed so natural it’s kinda weird.”

All Seungcheol did was laugh and headed off to the next destination. I posted the picture of Seungcheol and I with the caption “Latte+Vanilla and Plain Americano.”

*time skip to end of day*

“I can’t believe all of these apartments are so expensive. The lowest one was $720 and it was in much worse condition then the one at your complex.” I rubbed my temples in frustration.

Seungcheol started up the car. “Do you want me to drop you off or do you want to have supper with me?”

I yawned and stretched my arms out. “I probably have ramen in the dorms so I’ll just eat that.”

Seungcheol tsk’d “If you eat ramen it’ll puff up that pretty face of yours.” I felt my face flush but thankfully it was dark so he wouldn’t see.

“I’d rather have my face get puffy then you spend a lot of money on me.”

“Okay I have a comprise. Let’s get food from the gas station.” He turned into a gas station and parked. “Come on~~ It’ll be fun!” He reached his hand out to me. I grinned and took it following him inside. He took a basket and started throwing random sandwiches, drinks and snacks in. He even grabbed some bottles of Soju and went up the the cashier and beamed a bright smile as he set everything out.

Once he paid for everything we walked out of the store “Why’d you get Soju?”

He turns to me “Do you have a dorm mate?”

I shook my head “No, Sungjae moved into his friend Peniel’s apartment for the summer.” I got in the car “Wait do you want to spend the night at my dorms?” I said stunned.

“I mean since you asked I might as well take up your offer.” He said jokingly and poked my shoulder. Suddenly he turned to me. We locked eyes and his gaze was powerful. He raised his arm and snuck his index finger under my chin and lifting it up. With my chin slightly raised it cause my eyes to be hooded, but we still stare at each other. 

“Seungkwan always forgets to shave in the morning so he constantly has a little hair on his chin.” He pulled away “So can I stay the night or…?”

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Pros of letting him stay over, he’s funny, cute, handom, lowkey flirting with me and we’ll get drunk together. The Cons are...falling for him? No I can’t fall for him after 2 days. Wait why would I fall for him? Jeonghan get your shit together. I shook my head for being so foolish.

I caved in. “As long as you tell the others where you are then you can.”

He cheered and quickly drove to the SNU dorms. He parked and we brought everything inside. We started drinking and eating the food that we got. Soon enough we were drunk and watching sad movies on the couch. We talked about random stuff from our lives, mine was mostly about random events that happened at school. His was about things that happened at last years award shows and how they got rookie awards. He also talked about when he was a trainee.

We met not even 48 hours ago but we click so well.

Me being the emotional drunk I am, I started crying over a dog dying in ‘Hachiko: A Dog's Tale’. Seungcheol grabbed my hands “Hhhhannie don’t be saaad.” He slurred.

“But he was such a loyal dog, I can’t believe he waited there everyday!” I cried in his arms. He lifted my face up and wiped the tears away.

“You’re too pretty to cry.” My face was already pink from the alcohol but now it’s red.

“U-u-uh wh-at?” I stuttered. He squinted and leaned closer to my face. I could smell the booze, it wasn’t as strong as I expected it to be. “Are you trying to kiss me?” 

He stopped immediately. “I wasn’t going to but, if you want to kiss I’ll do it.”

My eyes widened and tried to get out of his hold. “We met two days ago and we’re both drunk.” I sat up straight.

He pouted “People can do worse within hours of meeting each other, a kiss won’t hurt right?” He laid his head on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes “We’re still drunk though.”

We stayed silent for a few minutes but then he sat closer to me and said “Let’s make a deal.” I looked at his drunken state “If we kiss now while we’re drunk, we can kiss when we’re sober in the morning.”

“You really want to kiss someone huh.” I crossed my arms.

“Correction, I want to kiss you.” My heart skipped a beat. He’s drunk and probably thinking with his dick.

I sighed “I don’t think you do.”

My bottom lip quivered as he ran his thumb across it. I cursed at myself as he kept getting closer.

Our lips met with a light zap. It lasted for 6 seconds, his warm against my cold. He pulled away as I sat frozen.

“Do you want to kiss again?” He asked. I nodded subconsciously and he moved me to face him.

The second kiss started off softly but when I opened my mouth for air he started moving a little faster and then the kiss ended up being a makeout. We pulled away after 5 minutes and looked at each other.

“Well that was nice I guess.” I said as I bit my lip. “Wait could this get me fired? I literally just started.” I groaned.

“Nobody has to know we kissed.” Seungcheol said sheepishly.

After that event we continued watching netflix until we passed out on the couch.

I woke up hours later at 5 in the morning. My throat was dry as hell so I needed water badly. I went up to get water but Seungcheol lightly clung to my leg while asleep. I shook him off and stumbled into the bathroom to drink some water, brush my teeth and take a shower. I later passed out on my bed because I still was too tired. 

*Seungcheols Pov.*

I woke up with a massive headache. What did I do last night to make myself feel this bad? I ate a lot of food, kissed Jeonghan, watched a ton of movies, wait I kissed Jeonghan? Multiple times?! Holy fuck.

I nudge Jeonghan “Can I take a shower?” He nods sleepily and snuggles deeper into his blankets. I take a quick shower and dress in my day old clothes. By the time I come out Jeonghan is half awake and rummaging through his dresser.

“Here try on these.” He threw a sweater and jeans at me. “They’re big for me so you might be able to fit them.

I catch the those and thank him while I go back into the bathroom to change. It was a little snug on me but it looked cute.

“Wanna go to an american restaurant a couple blocks away? They serve american breakfast and it’s actually pretty good. I’ll pay for it this time since you’ve spent so much money.” Jeonghan eyed me up and down “Why do you look cool in adorable clothing? Tell me your secret please.”

I laughed “Maybe it’s my muscles and shoulders.” Jeonghan made a ‘hmp’ sound and nodded. “But I really want pancakes now. You lead the way.”

We decided to walk instead of driving because it was only a couple blocks away. It was around 10 am when we arrived and it was packed. The waiter led us to a table by the window and gave us menus.

“I’m gonna order my usual which is strawberries and cream pancakes with a cup of fruit. What looks good to you?”

I flipped through the pages, everything looks so good. “I think I’ll try Eggs Benedict and hash browns.”

Soon the waiter came back for our orders, I ordered a banana milk along with my dish and Jeonghan ordered juice. While we waited for our food we chatted about random things, but we didn’t talk about what happened last night. While in the middle of a conversation my phone kept blowing up so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I got a lot of text messages from members some asking how the night went. I didn’t reply to them but Joshua sent me a link with the words ‘lol’.

The article read “SEVENTEEN’S LEADER SEUNGCHEOL OUT SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY WITH A MYSTERY MAN” It showed pictures of Jeonghan and I at the coffee shop and walking around to find apartments. The article said that him and I followed each other on twitter and hinted at us being together because we were looking at apartments together. I shook my head and went back to the table.

“Seungcheol did you see that article? One of my friends sent it to me because they recognized me in it haha.” 

“Yeah Joshua sent it to me. Let's take a photo.” I raised my phone up and took a picture of Jeonghan and I with the food in between us. I quickly posted it to twitter with the caption ‘@Jeonghannie showed me a cool American Breakfast place in Gwanak-gu!’ We didn’t mention the article after that.

We quickly finished our meal and headed out. We promised that we would kiss in the morning when we were sober right? My heart suddenly started beating at the thought of it. I mean I kind of want to but would he like it?

We were back in Jeonghan’s dorm in no time, cleaning up our mess from last night. We still haven’t mentioned the kiss so I might as well be the one to start the conversation.

“So uh about last night…did you like it?” 

Jeonghan paused. “Did you like it?”

“I asked you first.”

“I’m too shy to answer.” He tried to hide his face with his hands.

I grinned “I really liked it, we should do it again some time.”

“R-really? Platonically or…?”

“I think it’s too early to ask you out since we’ve only known each other for 3 days but I like you. Maybe I’ll ask you out later when we’ve known each other more.”

Jeonghan agreed “When I was in college I focused so much on studying so I only dated one person for like 3 months. How many people have you dated?”

“Hmm...a few people but the comebacks are getting more and more difficult.” He nodded one more time before going back to cleaning up.

After we finished I gather all my things in a bag and we walked to my car. The parking lot was empty and no one was around because it’s the start of summer and everyone went home.

“Thanks for helping me go apartment shopping. I think your complex is the best option because its cheap-ish and well furnished but i’ll have to see if I can afford it.” 

I stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks gently and his cheeks flushed. I leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss. “We made a promise yesterday, I should keep it.”

Jeonghan quickly moved away and hid his face. “God you’re so s o f t what the heck.”

I laughed “The boys are worried about me so I’ll be on my way, feel free to text me anytime.” I winked and got in my car. I waved goodbye as I drove away. We kissed in public and we aren’t even dating. If anyone took a picture of that we’re both screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many things jumbled into one chapter. I'm bad at writing but I enjoy doing it. Hopefully I improve :<


	3. Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids these days

*Seungcheol’s Pov*

I drove home thinking about that kiss and the night before. I met him 3 days ago what am I doing? I walked up to our dorm and was waiting for everyone to harass me and ask for the details. Knowing them they’re going to bring up the article as well. I wanted to take as much time as possible so I walked up the 5 flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator. I stood outside the dorm for a moment before quietly going inside, trying to tiptoe to my shared room. But Wonwoo being the dog he is caught me.

“Seungcheol Buddy!!! How was your sleepover!”

“Damnit Wonwoo.” I took my jacket off showing the snug new outfit that I forgot to give back to Jeonghan. Everyone came rushing into the living room with shit eating grins on their faces. Many questions were thrown at me.

I sighed and sat down on the couch “One question at a time guys.” Dino raised his hand. I rubbed my hands on my temples. They’re all kids I swear. “Yes Dino?”

“Did you find a apartment?” 

“He said he’ll probably choose an apartment in our complex.” Various ‘Oohs’ came from them and then Mingyu raised his hand. “What’s your question Mingyu?”

“Your posts caused many articles hahah, have you read any of them?” 

I rolled my eyes “Joshua sent me an article while I was eating breakfast with him.”

“I bet you stuck your tongue down his throat.” Minghao said with sarcasm. 

I coughed “Nnnothing of the sort.”

“Oh my god you did? You hear that guys? They kissed!” Seungkwan pointed at me.

“I just said I didn’t!”

“I can tell when you’re lying! You accentuated your N!” He started jumping around.

“Yah shut your mouth!” He was laughing and giggling.

“I mean Pledis encourages dating so I wouldn't be surprised if Seongsu-nim(CEO) was okay with it.” Jun shrugged.

“I’m not dating him! We met literally 3 days ago. And I don’t know if he would be okay with a gay relationship, if anything he’d fire me and Jeonghan.”

“So did you kiss him because you’re attention starved?” Woozi made a weird guessing pose.

“Attention starved? What the fuck. We kissed because we were drunk.”

“Attention starved makes sense actually. You haven’t been with anyone in a while.” Joshua snickered.

I stood up and grabbed my things “You kids are really annoying. I’m taking a nap.”

“Okay dad~ sleep well. I hope you dream about Jeonghan~” Seungkwan giggled as he ran away from me.

I went in my room and plopped on my bed. I’m not attention starved am I? Does that mean I was touch starved...I don’t even want to think about that. I let out a frustrated groan and digged my head against my pillows and blankets.

*Jeonghan’s Pov*

I spent the rest of the day scrolling through twitter which mostly consisted of people @ing me about my weekend with Seungcheol. The first thing people notice about me is my long brown hair. Most people liked it but, a few extreme Seungcheol solo fans hated me for it. Gosh my timeline is just about Seungcheol and I. Most people want to know if we’re dating but we aren’t...yet? Ugh this whole situation is rushed and complicated.

After a few hours I went into the bathroom and did very light makeup. I put on concealer that matches my skin tone and a rosey blush that went well with my pink sweater. I put on a very small amount of pink-red lip tint. I decided to take a picture cause I looked extra soft today. I posted it on twitter with the caption “Hi everyone! I’m one of Seventeen’s new managers uwu please support @pledis_17 (~￣³￣)~”

I made ramen for supper and as I was making it I got a text.

Cheol: Who allowed you to be that cute in your latest post >:(

I smiled and stirred my food.

Me: mmm thanks

Cheol: I ree  
Cheol:ealley  
Cheol: wabnt  
Cheol:t yoiu

Me: What? Are you okay?

Cheol: skjAkejfoiP  
Cheol: kibds  
Cheol: kisds

I looked down at my phone in confusion. Should I call him? Why not. He picked up after a few rings.

“Cheol are you okay?” All I heard was muffled screaming. “Cheol? Do I need to come over?”

“N-nnO-O WONWOO GIVEEME”

“JEeonghaNANIE YOU SHOULD COME OVER.” An unfamiliar voice said while panting. “CHEOL REALLY WANTS TO SEEEE YOIU”

“WONGU YOU PIECES OF SHI-” I heard someone fall and laughs erupted.

“Are you guys okay?” By now I’ve almost finished my ramen cause this has been going on for 5 minutes.

“Seungcheol are you...hurt?” Someone from the other line said.

“Hurt? What did you guys do to him? It’s so close to comeback time you better not have injured him.” I scolded them through the phone.

“Erm...we might have done an oopsie.” 

I let out a long exhale.

“Does he need to go to the hospital?”

“Jeonghannie I think he does.” They said quietly.

“Drive him there right now. I’ll call Yuri and head over to the hospital.” I hung up and called Yuri- the head manager.

“Hi Jeonghan, how are you?” Her voice was sweet and smooth.

“Uh Seungcheol got injured I think. The boys were messing around while on the phone with me and everyone got serious after Seungcheol fell.” 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “These hecking kids don’t know when to stop do they? Are they on their way to the hospital?”

“Yes, I’m taking a cab there too.”

“Alright see you there, I’ll tell the higher ups.” With that she hung up.

I was still in my soft outfit with the makeup, but didn’t have time to take it off. I grabbed a large jacket and a few essentials and tossed it in a bag and headed out to a busy street. I hailed a cab and sat nervously in the back car. The drive to the hospital felt like eternity. The cab driver parked right outside, I paid quickly and rushed inside.

I ran up to the front desk “I’m here for Choi Seungcheol.”

The nurse looked at me up and down “No fans are allowed.” 

“I’m their new manager Yoon Jeonghan.” 

The nurse rolled their eyes “A manager that young? I highly doubt that. Please go sit down or leave.”

“Yah-”

“Yah?” They looked so offended. “Get out or I’ll call security to escort you off the premises.”

Vernon quickly walked past me “Vernon! Help me.” I pointed at the man at the desk. He doesn’t think I’m your manager.” Vernon took one look at the nurse and grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the rooms. I stuck my tongue at the nurse and followed Vernon. We rode the elevator for 7 floors before getting off. Seungcheol was in the VIP rooms because crazy fans can get in regular rooms.

We walked in and the room was packed with people. 

“I told you I’m fine, I was just chasing my brothers around and I slipped and fell.”

“The doctor says you have a sprained ankle.” Yuri angrily scribbles down on a sheet of paper.

I walked closer to the bed to see Seungcheol laying up with a bunch of equipment attached to him. Once his eyes saw me his whole face lit up. “Hannie! You made it.” He raised his hands in the air.

“The nurse at the front desk didn’t believe that I was a manager for you guys.” I crossed my arms. “Now what happened here.” I gestured at his leg.

“Well what you see was Wonwoo took my phone and texted you.”

Mingyu interrupted “Dad stop lying, we know you wanted to text him.” My cheeks turned pink.

“As I was saying...They texted you and answered the phone call so I chased them so they wouldn’t say anything weird.” He puffed up his cheeks and let out a huff.

I crossed my arms “And then this happened? Yuri, the doctors said it was a sprained ankle right?” She nodded quickly and did paperwork. 

My face turned sour as I turned to the boys “Are we going to have to postpone the comeback next week or do promotions without him?”

“We already have the ‘aju nice’ music video filmed…” Jun said while looking at the ground.

“And we’ve already released teasers…” Hoshi said while biting his lip.

“The bosses say we have to go forward with the promotions but Seungcheol can’t participate.” Yuri looked up from her phone at me. “And they want you to stay here with him until he gets released in a couple days.” I nodded and glanced at Seungcheol only to see a grin on his face.

“You shouldn’t be smiling, you can’t promote.” I stared at him.

“I mean it’ll bring more attention to the comeback since I’m injured. More publicity am I right?”

“I don’t know if you should be proud of that.” Seokmin injected in our conversation.

I subconsciously move towards Seungcheol and let my fingers caress his cheek. He looked up at me with a frown and a pout.

“You pout a lot, are you a puppy?” I felt multiple eyes and on me and pulled away and sat down next to Yuri.

She turned and looked at me “You look good with makeup on. If you weren't a manager I’d think you’d be an idol.”

I blushed and tried to hide my face “I didn’t have time to take it off because of this.” I gestured my hands towards everyone. Hours have passed and Yuri told everyone to leave. 

“Why haven’t you left yet?” Seungcheol turned to me.

I sit up and move my chair next to his bed “The higher ups say I have to babysit you so you don’t injure yourself further.”

He pouted again “You look really cute with makeup on. You should use it more.”

“It takes too long to put on and most guys don’t use makeup in public. I just use it for special events or for pictures.” I lay my arms on the edge of his bed “You should get some sleep. You need to rest in order to recover.”

“You need sleep too, this probably stresses you out a lot. Actually you should remove your makeup so pimples don’t appear.”

I sighed and went into the bathroom to clean my face. I checked my phone and Pledis has already released a statement about Seungcheol being in the hospital for a sprained ankle and won’t be participating in the upcoming promotions. The fans responses were mixed and wished that he would recover well.

I went back inside the other room only to find Seungcheol passed out. I walk over and sit down on the chair and lay my head on the edge of the bed. ‘I technically haven’t started my job yet but it's already so weird.’. I look at the time and it reads 12:21. I yawn and doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit all over the place. I get repetitive if I work on something for too long oof.


End file.
